


You Wouldn't Download A Jadeblood

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [16]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, F/M, first date fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Ever the helpful moirail, Wanshi hooks Remele up with Lanque. But she forgets to leave out an important little detail: He's a rainbow drinker.





	You Wouldn't Download A Jadeblood

You tapped your foot a little anxiously, sipping the frankly overpriced latte you bought while waiting. That cute Jadeblood boy your rail mentioned would be here any minute and the excitement was killing you. It had been a while since your last red fling, and scoring a jadeblood before they got pulled into the caverns was a real treat.

You pulled out your phone to check the time again, but quickly stashed it away when you heard the sound of gravel crunching underfoot. You looked up and jumped a little at how close the jadeblood had gotten before you heard him. Wanshi hadn't warned you he was so stealthy.

“Lanque, right?” You stood up to greet him and still had to tilt your head up to look him in the eye. You weren't exactly short, but he was still almost a head taller than you. He shot you a fangy smile, reaching a hand out to shake yours.

“You must be Remele then? Pleased to meet you, Wanshi has had a lot of nice things to say about you.” His grin was a little dazzling, and you quickly reached out to take his hand. The band of jade in his eyes was enchantingly gorgeous, and you blushed a little when you realized you had been staring.

“So, uh, did you have any plans for tonight or…?” He stepped a little closer, reaching rather boldly to you cup your cheek in his warm hand.

“Well, if it's not _too_ forward, I thought we could head back to my hive. It's not too far from here.” This wasn't exactly what you expected, but hell, a fling was a fling, no reason to be a prude about it at this stage.

“Yeah. Yeah let's do that. It's certainly more private than anywhere I had in mind.” He smiled again and you melted a little more, leaning into his touch. _Shit_ you were weak for jades. His other hand reached down and took yours firmly.

“Let's go then, beautiful.”

* * *

By the time you got to Lanque’s hive, the both of you were more than ready to go. You had barely gotten in the door before yanking off his blazer and tie, tossing them to the floor as he guided you to his respiteblock. He pushed you down onto the concupiscent platform quickly, straddling your waist as he tugged your shirt up and over your head, freeing your modest rumblespheres, and you gasped softly as he leaned down to run his tongue across your nipples, weaving his tongue between the five connected nubs expertly.

You reached down to tug at his shirt next, but he caught your hands by the wrists in a flash, pinning them above your head gently.

“Ah ah, let me service you first, Remele my dear.” You swallowed quietly and nodded, a blush rising to your cheeks as you realized how much you liked his firm grip on your wrists. He quickly shifted both wrists into one hand and moved his fingers down to your chest, groping at the soft flesh and rolling your nipple under his thumb. He leaned down again, pulling your other nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his fangs.

You let out a soft moan as Lanque continued to tease you and toy with your nipples. You could feel your bulge squirming against the fabric of your pants, and you tried to press it against him, shifting around under him needily. He seemed to take the hint and pulled his hand from your chest, moving from your waist to make tugging your pants off easier. The instant they were low enough for your bulge to poke out, he moved his hand away, yanking off his own pants and boxers to let his jade bulge squirm freely.

He was back over you quickly enough, pressing kisses to your neck and wrapping his fingers around your bulge, stroking softly. You moaned out his name weakly, rocking up against his touch. He lowered his hips slightly, letting the tip of your bulge tease against the warmth of his nook.

“May I?” His voice was slightly muffled against your neck, and his warm breath tickled your skin.

“Yes! Fuck, ride me _please_ Lanque.” You could feel his grin against your skin, and he lowered himself further, taking your bulge into his warm nook. You could feel him bite down into your neck at the same time, a sharp twinge of pain heightening the sensation of his nook squeezing around you. You let out a weak moan as he started to rock his hips, quickly taking your bulge down to the base as his teeth dug into your harder.

Lanque’s grip on your wrists tightened suddenly, and he started to suck. You let out a whimper at sensation and your bulge thrashed inside of him. This was going to leave one hell of a hickey, but gog it felt amazing. Heat radiated from the bite, and everything started to feel fuzzy in the most wonderful way. His nook felt warmer and tighter, every movement pulling another moan or whimper from your lips.

You could feel your bulge starting to throb as Lanque sucked again, making a swallowing noise as he rode you roughly. Heat suffused your body further, even as your vision started to blur between the sensations of the jadeblood sucking at your neck and the warm nook squeezing around your bulge. Everything just felt so wonderful, even as your limbs went heavy and started to numb. It didn’t take much more time before you cried out weakly and came, jetting out a heavy load of cerulean slurry into his nook.

Lanque moaned against your neck, and you could feel warm slurry splash against your stomach as you vision dimmed a little more. You tried to speak, but your jaw and lips felt too heavy to move properly, and you could only slurry out a few sounds of contentment. Lanque shot up from your neck suddenly, a look of surprise on his face, and his mouth rimmed with blue. You wanted to register your own surprise but nothing seemed to work right, and you could barely move.

“Shit. I took too much. Remele are you alright? Can yo…” His words faded into a hiss of background noise and you could feel your consciousness slipping away. Wanshi would _kill_ you if this was how you died. That was your last thought as you slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, sorry this is so late. I even got beaten to the punch on Lanque fics! Hope you all like this one though.  
> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or chec out my [commission info here](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/commission-information). You can also [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
